


[Podfic] Partnership

by Twilight_Angel



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: What they really wanted. {Extended edition}





	[Podfic] Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partnership, extended edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638745) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in July 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/partnership.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/partnership.m4b.zip)**

25:15

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
